


Love By Moonlight

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Canon, Forbidden Love, Holmes and Watson go on Holiday, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex in a lake, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson convinces Holmes to go on Holiday. They go to Holmes's childhood summer home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was written after a friend of mine mentioned on facebook that the internet was lacking a fic that featured Holmes and Watson Skinny dipping. 
> 
> I greatly enjoyed writing this, and it was a bit of a challenge as I've never written anything quite like this before. I might end up coming back and adding to these same characters.

Sherlock Holmes and I stepped off the train and onto the platform of the now deserted station.  The night country air greeted us with a warm breeze. I had convinced him to take a short holiday in the country after a particularly grueling case. Of which I have been sworn to secrecy. I dare not even write them down in my own personal notebook lest it fall into the wrong hands.   
  
We walked up to the lone man inside the station and Holmes inquired on where he could hire a handsome or dog cart. We were pointed in the direction of an old farm house about a quarter mile down the road. As we walked Holmes glanced around us and once he was sufficiently assured we were alone he slipped his hand in mine.   
  
My heart fluttered. Not because I had never held his hand before, but because we were  in public. Rarely were we allowed the luxury to openly showing our affections for one another. The night was hot and oppressing, Holmes had his coat slung over his shoulder, his necktie was undone hanging down his chest. His waistcoat was well tailored and form fitting. I couldn't help but glance over and smile at him as we walked.

"My dear Holmes, I've never seen you so unkempt before."

"Not in public." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, given our relationship, that was a given."

"It is far too hot out to be dressed properly. It is also passed supper time, I dare say we won't meet anyone on the road tonight, Watson. Not only that, given the way you've been looking at me since we got on the train, you find this appealing."

"I'm starting to wonder if any of my thoughts are safe from you, Holmes." I said with a laugh.

By this time we had reached the gate of the farm house. Holmes let go of my hand, fixed his necktie and draped his coat over his arm.

“Come on, Watson, let’s see if we can get a carriage here. It’s a long ways to the cottage, I would much prefer it if we didn’t have to walk.”

A short while later Holmes and I were saddling two horses. The farmer had rented his last carriage earlier that day, but had offered us the service of two of his horses. We left with the promised to have them sent back in the morning.  I was a little disappointed that we had been unable to secure the use of a carriage, riding horseback meant there would be that all too familiar distance between Holmes and I. As if able to hear my very thoughts Holmes spoke up as he attached our bags to his saddle.

“Here here, Watson. We’ll be in our rooms soon enough. No need to look so gloomy.”

Holmes straightened his hat upon his head and in his graceful manner swung himself up into the saddle. I mounted my own horse with trouble, my leg was stiff from the train ride, and since the injury horseback riding had never agreed with me. After a small struggle I was able position myself in the saddle with little discomfort and soon we were back out on the road.

Our destination, a small cottage we had rented, was 3 miles away. So I settled myself into the saddle and urged my horse forward. Soon Holmes and I both had our coats off and neckties undone. The heat causing us to care little about formality.  We rode in silence for a short distance before Holmes broke the silence.

“Watson, your ability for silence certainly makes you an irreplaceable companion.”

“Well,”Said  I “we certainly know each other well enough by now that small talk isn’t a requirement. I’m happy just being in your company.”  Holmes smiled and we slipped back into silence. The only sounds were the night insects and the sound of the horses hooves on the dirt road.  The night had done nothing to relieve us of the heat of the day. The warmth of the horses was no help either.

We rode in silence, despite the lack of sun the summer heat was near unbearable. It was a hot yet clear night, the moon was bright enough for us to see well ahead. As we traveled further into the country open fields took the place of houses. It was a lonely rode, and the silence was only disturbed by the sound of the horses. Here and there we would see a few houses, but never did we meet anyone else on the road.  
  
After an hour or so Holmes pointed ahead and broke the silence.   
  
"See that lake, Watson? You'll find our destinations just on the other side. The cottage has been in my family for generations."  
  
As we rounded the bend a decent size lake sat in front of us, and just as my companion had said there was a cottage on the far side nestled into a small patch of trees with a stable to the right. We urged our horses forward and it wasn't long before the glittering lake was on our side and we were making our way up the stone path to the cottage. At the stone wall, Holmes dismounted and opened the gate. I followed suit and he lead us towards the stables   
  
We had almost reached our destination when a lad of about 15 sprang from the stable and greeted Holmes with a grin and a handshake.  
  
"Ah! Jacob! Just the lad I was hoping for. Your father is inside?" Sherlock took the reins from my hands and passed them, along with his, over to the boy.  
  
"Yes, sir. He and mum are sleeping, there is a cold supper laid out for you and the beds have been turned down."  
  
"Excellent. See to it that these horses return home in the morning and they'll be a shilling in it for you."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Holmes. I'll have your bags up to the house shortly." The lad walked off to the stables and I turned to walk to the cottage, excited at the prospect of eating. Holmes placed a hand on my arm and stopped me.   
  
"Hold up a moment, Watson. If your stomach can wait, there is something I desire to show you." There was a grin, quite unlike any I'd seen before, on my friends face. Holmes took my hand and together we walked down the narrow footpath that lead directly to the lake.    
  
The path opened out to a small sandy beach, there was a stone bench to the right, just at the end of the path. There we sat and watched the moonlight dance on the glass like water.  Holmes's hand was still entwined with mine and the beauty of the moment caught up to me.   
  
"It's beautiful" I breathed.   
  
"You know me, Watson.  You know that I don't often partake in the beauty of nature." I nodded my agreement. "But this places is among my favorites"  
  
"I can certainly see why."    
  
Holmes stood, and instead of turning back to the house like I expected he strode directly towards the water. Only, on his way he was shedding himself of his clothes! By the time he reached the water he was standing stark naked, white arse gleaming in the moonlight. He turned to face me and cast me a crooked smile.   
  
"Come along, Watson!" And with that he walked into the water to his knees before diving head first. I watched the ripples in the water and tried to best judge where he would surface again. He finally surfaced and waved to me to join. I had to admit to myself that it would be refreshing after our journey.   
  
I stood and striped of my clothing, favoring to place them on the bench, than to get them covered in sand. I walked into the water with a lot less grace than my partner. And I was nearly startled to death when he suddenly appeared out of the water at my side.  
  
"Good heavens, you must be a fish! You were just over there!" I exclaimed, pointing to the other side of the beach while laughing heartily.   
  
"A fish? No, just familiar with this lake. We used to spend our summers here."

“The water is refreshing, I’ll give you that.”  
  
Holmes stood, took my hands and lead me into deeper waters. Once we were in up to our chests he pressed his body against mine and grinned. I knew that smile all too well, this meant his was going to kiss me. My hands found his hips in the water and pulled his body against me as I leaned into the kiss.   
  
His lips were salty from sweat, but incredibly soft as they molded against mine. He tasted of tobacco and cinnamon, his hands were at the small of my back, and I could feel each one of his long thin fingers. He kissed me in his slow careful way until it wasn’t enough. My hands flew to his head and I pressed him hard against my face while biting on his lower lip. He held me close and I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling weightless in the water. Holmes had to pull away as he tried to find his footing in the water.

“I feel like a young man again, Holmes.”

His eyes glittered in the moonlight and just as the longing became unbearable his lips met mine. The warmth of his mouth sent a current through my body, I threw my arms around Holmes and lost myself in the intensity of his kiss with nothing but the sound of water lapping around us to disturb us. When this too, seemed to not be enough I brushed my tongue along his lips and he parted them, allowing me entrance.

Feeling more desperate, I clawed at his back and moaned into his mouth as our tongues met. His hands were now sliding up my back and down my thighs, sending shivers down my body. Holmes ran his tongue along my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and rolling my lip between his teeth. I was lost in the moment, unaware that my body was rocking against his. Both from the water, and of its own accord. It wasn’t until Holmes placed a hand on my arse did I realize my cock was twitching with interest. I pulled away panting and rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed in the water.

“Here, or shall I make you wait until after we eat?” Holmes asked while pressing kisses along my neck.

“Holmes, I might choose to hate you if you make me wait.”

“Well well, we can’t have that now, can we?”

“Not at all.”

Holmes looked thoughtful for a moment before removing my legs from his waist. With a kiss to my cheek he told me not to move. He swam to shore with ease and I watched as his tall frame bent over his coat, retrieved something, and returned to me holding a small jar of Vaseline.

“My dear Holmes, what don’t you think of?”

“I think of everything, Watson, surely you of all people know that. However, we will have to move slightly closer to shore for this to work to our best advantage.”

I followed Holmes, we swam to shore until our chests nearly touched the sandy bottom. I rolled over, laying against the ground. Holmes knelt over me, legs at either side of my hips. He moved slightly and I heard the lid of the jar open and shut, as he placed it above us, just out of reach of the water.

In one swift, precise moment his hand was around my cock rubbing it with the slick Vaseline. He reached behind him, spread a little over himself then rinsed his hand in the water. He positioned himself over me, leaned down and pressed his lips down on mine as he slowly sunk down on my cock. He entangled his fingers with mine so I was laying on my back, arms above my head, knees slightly bent for balance with this gorgeous creature riding me.

He moaned into my mouth as his arse became flush with my thighs. I forced myself to be patient as he allowed himself to get used to being stretched over my full length. After a few moments Holmes moved. He moved slowly at first, moving his hips from side to side, getting used to the feeling. And then he pushed himself, nearly entirely off of my cock just to slide back down with a moan.

Holmes kissed me with enough force that had I been standing I surely would have fallen over. I slipped my hands out of his, put one hand on his hips and one hand on the back of his neck. As pushed my hips up to meet his my eyes rolled into the back of my head and a moan escaped my lips. His mouth swallowed my moan hungrily. He cupped his left hand around my face as we found a steady rhythm.

Our moans were echoing over the lake, but I didn’t care. All that mattered was my partner and the look of pure pleasure that was written all over his face. It wasn’t often that we were able to express our feelings for each other, our love wasn’t allowed. But here, out in the country, we were both able to be ourselves. I moved my hand from Holmes’s neck to his hair and pulled back a little until he sat up with a lazy smirk.

“Come on, Holmes, on your knees.” I tapped his arse and he thrust down hard on my cock a few times before pulling off. He knelt on his hands and knees and I moved so I was behind him. I wrapped a hand under his hips and placed another on his shoulder. As I slid inside him I placed my head between his shoulder blades and kissed him.

Soon just the sound of sloshing water and our moans could be heard as I bore into him with all the strength I could muster. Soon Holmes was crying out, sounding very much unlike the detective that had left London on a train that very morning. I tightened my grip on my lover’s shoulder and reached further beneath us with my left hand until I had his long twitching cock in my grasp. With the slow and steady movements he enjoyed so much I soon brought us both to the brink of climax. I held us there, for what seemed ages, until Holmes moved his hips in just the right way. I had enough will power left in me to give my left wrist a quick jerk, sending us both over the edge. I muffled my shout by burrowing my head into his back while his low moan seemed to resonate over the lake in a graceful manner.

We stay like that for a few long moments until I softened. I slipped out of him and fell back into the water with a laugh and a splash. Holmes rolled over and crawled to my side, placing his head upon my chest.

“That, my love, was utterly ridiculous.” I laughed and clapped him on the back.

“What’s even more ridiculous, is I know you want to do it again.” Holmes chuckled, stood and offered me a hand. We collected our belongings as we walked and sat on the stone bench until we had dried enough to put our clothes back on.  

“Holmes,” I asked as we began our walk to the cottage, “if we’re asked about the noise…”  
  
“Why, we’ll simply say that two friends were enjoying a refreshing swim after a long day’s journey! Now do come along, Watson. I’m suddenly feeling quite hungry.”

 

 


End file.
